And the rain falls And the moon goes
by Maria Olguin
Summary: Este es el fin.. ¿Cómo dejarte ir? ¿Cuando no puedo vivir sin ti? Mi corazón llora... No te dejaré, esta vez no huiré.  Capitulo especial de despedida por el hermoso 423 ahora animado 342. Ichigo y Rukia, no olviden 4 de Octubre en Twitter!


_**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno pues yo muy bien gracias jaja algo atareada con la universidad y por ello he dejado mis fics… lo cual me entristece demasiado, pero otra cosa que me pone triste y a la vez feliz es el capitulo 423 de BLEACH el especial FAREWELL SWORDS que dentro de unas horas será transmitido siendo el 342 del anime cuyo título es ARIGATOU. Bueno pues me he puesto de lo más sentimental y esto es lo que he escrito.**_

_**Antes que nada agradezco a quien lo lea y por favor regalenme un comentario y otra cosa.**_

_**Este 4 de octubre, como se va a transmitir el capitulo, varias chicas han decidido poner a Ichigo y Rukia en Trend Topic en TWITTER, así que quienes tengan TWITTER por favor ayuden a la causa ICHIRUKI! Les explico como es esto:**_

_**Primero que nada deben poner en todos sus tweets **_Ichigo & Rukia.

_**Segundo denle retweet o RT a TODO lo que escriban los ICHIRUKIS que contengan **_Ichigo & Rukia.

_**Tercero no ponga # por que no nos lo aceptan…**_

_**Y listo! A hacer el Trend Topic, es muy importante que den RT o retweet a todo para ponerlos en alto, se empezará desde las 4 am pero si gustan desde las 12 am u ahorita pues muy bien jajaj.**_

_**Les dejo este fic esperando que les guste.**_

_**Cosas importantes. **_

_Narración de Ichigo y pensamientos_

_**Narración de Rukia y pensamientos.**_

Diálogos.

_**And the rain fall… when the moon goes…**_

_**Y la lluvia cayó… cuando la luna se march**__**ó…**_

_**Se ha acabado... Todo termina mañana... Una última vez juntos como en aquellos tiempos, una noche más... **_**  
><strong>_**¿Lágrimas? Si... Son lágrimas... Corro... Huyo... Siempre lo hago, siempre me voy... Esta vez no cambiara... recuerdos, sólo recuerdos pero al final siempre me quedo sola… siempre huyo… Siempre sola…**_

_**Me asuste... Recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día, estábamo**__**s felices por que Ichigo terminó con la guerra pero pronto él cayó... Sólo recuerdo que me dio miedo... No sabía que tenía hasta que Urahara y la capitana Unohana nos dieron una explicación... Ichigo... Esto no esta bien...  
>No era bueno tener ese tipo de sentimientos, esos sentimientos que atan y unen a las personas son innecesarios para quienes están muertos... ¿Por qué desear sentir algo por alguien cuando se esta muerto? ¿No es más sencillo no sentir? Tener una mente realista no quiere decir que uno es frío... Ver las cosas tal y como son... Atarse a una persona... Sentir algo y ser correspondido... Ha de ser<strong>_ _**maravilloso... Ser humano... Vivir... Querer... Todo es innecesario para un corazón que esta muerto... Pero... Incluso los muertos envidian a los vivos... Por que desean vivir... Y yo...**_

_**La puerta se abrió una vez más en Karakura, era noche, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor... Nostalgia... Si, eso sentí, de casa en casa fui brincando hasta llegar a aquella... La ventana estaba entreabierta, la abrí lentamente y junto con la brisa entre en esa habitación, había decidido quedarme en su casa hasta que el despertara y así poder cerrar ese capitulo en nuestras vidas... No estaba segura de todo pero no había solución y era la mejor opción...**__** Ya me había quedado allí por un mes, durmiendo como en el principio, en su armario, esta noche sería diferente, esta noche sería la última en la que estaríamos juntos… Mañana sería distinto… Nuestro destino ya estaba marcado…**_

_**Allí, en esa habitación, acostado en su cama, estaba ese chico que siempre se metía en problemas... Ese chico con el que tiempo atrás forme una extraña conexión y un lazo muy fuerte.. Al verlo no pude evitar sonreír, me senté a lado de el en su cama...**_ - Ichigo... Ya llegue, todos te mandan saludos y esperan que estés bien, te deje por unas horas pero espero y no lo hayas sentido.. Ya estoy en casa... _**Por qué dije eso... **_Mmm ahora que me fijo.. _**Tome con un mis dedos una parte del cabello de Ichigo, ese cabello tan rebelde y llamativo, ese color tan cálido, jugué con el entre mis dedos, eso no lo habría hecho nunca de no ser por aquello... **_No te queda mal el cabello largo, te hace ver... Que cosas pienso... _**Me ruboricé ante tal pensamiento, pero Ichigo ya no era un niño...**_ se te ve bien, y estas muy alto, si sigues creciendo va a ser un problema para mi... Debo buscar una solución para crecer y no parecer una chiquilla, a lado de Nii-sama, Renji y de ti, parezco indefensa y no lo soy... Baka eres tu el que me subestima y quiere protegerme, aunque me has salvado de varias cosas y estoy agradecida pero aun así yo puedo defenderme... Mirate ahí tumbado en tu cama, sin quejarte, sin tener ese ceño fruncido... Tan tranquilo... _**Su rostro se veía con tanta paz, sus labios se ven... Nunca he tenido bueno... No es la primera vez que lo veo dormir, pero es la primera vez que lo veo de otra forma, los labios de Ichigo son finos y carnosos, su nariz es respingada y fina, su piel es de un tono melocotón... Todo el hace que sienta una calidez impresionante, todo el es agradable... Me senté en su cama a lado de el… **_Agradezco mucho el haberte conocido... _**Tome una de sus manos con mis manos..**_ Que diferencia.. _**Su mano cubre por completo las mías y no sólo eso, su piel resalta con la mía y.. Lo más importante.. El esta vivo y emana esa luz y calidez de un vivo, su mano calienta mis frías y muertas manos...**_ Ichigo... No vale la pena pensar en lo que pudo ser... Así debió de ser siempre, no debí conocerte y arrastrarte a todo este mundo y a esta verdad... Ahora que te veo... Puedo darme cuenta que has crecido mucho y no sólo en tamaño sino también como persona, nunca me imagine que el mocoso que esa noche conocí, se convertiría en mi amigo... Ahora que lo pienso... Esa noche también la luna como la de hoy, estaba muy grande e iluminaba toda la calle, sentía un gran reiatsu pero no sabía de donde provenía, lo seguí hasta que me adentre en una habitación... Lo único que pude decir fue - Esta cerca... Y acto seguido me atacaste, quede impresionada, ningún ser humano puede ver shinigamis y mucho menos tocar a uno, cuando me pateaste y me hablabas supe que no eras normal, me llamaste mocosa a mi que he vivido durante mucho tiempo... Esa es otra cosa que nos marca... Nos hace diferentes... _**En ese momento no sabía que ese sentimiento se albergaría en mí... **_Después de que no me obedeciste, como siempre lo has hecho, te cedí mis poderes, lo hice por que vi lo alterado y frustrado que estabas, en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía dejar que murieras, debía haber una solución y si esta era la única por muy peligrosa que fuera con gusto la tomaría.. _**No dejaría a alguien morir en mis manos, no otra vez... **_Te di una solución y la tomaste...  
>- Dame esa espada shinigami.<br>- No soy shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia.  
>- Ya veo.. soy.. Ichigo.. Kurosaki Ichigo... No creí que funcionaria así como tampoco creía lo que mis ojos veían, la idea era prestarte mis poderes más no dártelos todos, no sabía por que se había dado aquello pero ahora estaría en problemas... Y así... Los dos comenzamos una aventura... Al principio sólo conocía tu nombre y tu casa y yo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, tome algunas prendas de tu hermana menor y viví contigo en tu armario... Pronto vi ese espíritu protector que tienes, ese espíritu que te hace ser único... Ichigo recuerdo el día en que te enfrentaste a Grand Fisher... Recuerdo tu dolor por la perdida de tu madre... Recuerdo tus ansias de luchar... Yo... Lo recuerdo muy bien.. Por primera vez quise proteger a alguien y recordé mi doloroso pasado... Por eso temía tanto perderte... Y en eso comprendí que me estaba atando a este mundo... Que sabía lo que se vendría y huí.. Huí para mantenerte vivo por que en ese poco tiempo que compartimos te llegue a conocer y yo... Me arrepentí durante un tiempo el haberte conocido, yo te había traído problemas... Yo no quiero recordar todo por que eso es innecesario... Una shinigami como yo y un humano... Eso no se puede... Tantas veces has tratado de cuidarme... Siempre tratando de dar lo mejor de ti... Ichigo... Yo... ¡No tenias que salvarme! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡No quiero! ¡Todo es tan complicado! <em><strong>Yo estaba llorando... Llorando por que ese sentimiento ya no podía acumularse, ese sentimiento... mi voz temblaba, me costaba trabajo mantenerla calmada.. <strong>_Pronto se cumplirá un mes de la batalla... Pronto perderás tus poderes... Todo debe regresar al inicio, debe regresar a la normalidad. Va a ser una nueva etapa en tu vida y debes seguir, no debo interferir... Ichigo... Cuando despiertes... Aun podrás verme y nos despediremos, cerraremos esta historia que inicio hace tiempo... No me veras por que eso sólo complica las cosas... Eres sólo un chico, un humano, un amigo... Has cambiado tanto, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco... Ichigo... Debo alejarme cuando esto termine, debo mejorar mis técnicas, debo crecer... Debo dejar todo atrás y seguir... Por que esos sentimientos humanos, esos sentimientos que son innecesarios... Yo... Los estoy sintiendo... Yo tengo miedo... Yo... Yo ya te amo...  
>Tratando de no sentir... Me he enamorado de ti... ¿Tonto no lo crees? Tonto pensar en ello ahora que ya no te veré... Miro al pasado y es increíble como he cambiado, miro al pasado... Y cada recuerdo que atesoro es el que he compartido contigo. Mi vida se ha atado a la tuya y eso nunca debió ser, tal vez parezca insensible, tal vez parezca que no me interesas y que no me preocupo por ti... pero Ichigo... Una de las razones por las que no estoy contigo es por lo mismo... Por que el estar conmigo no te hace bien... Que te ame... Sólo complica las cosas, que te ame... No me dejara estar contigo... Ichigo.. <em><strong>Llorar.. Si.. Esas lagrimas se resbalan en mis mejillas, frías, imparables... Piden que las seque.. Pero no son mis ojos los que lloran... Es mi corazón el que no puedo controlar... Este corazón que estaba muerto... Sólo late cuando esta contigo..<strong>_ - Ichigo.. Te voy a extrañar... _**Me aferre a esa mano... A esa mano que me ha tendido durante todo este tiempo, a esa mano que atesoro... No puedo dejarte... Lloraba sin poder controlarme, deseaba que abriera los ojos, que me viera y dijera.. Rukia.. Te amo... Que despertara y me viera siempre... Deseaba tanto ver el color de sus ojos y sobre todo poder verme en ellos, deseo tanto estar siempre contigo Ichigo... Ya no puedo fingir más, no puedo seguir con esta farsa, no puedo... Solté su mano... Seque mis lagrimas... Mire su rostro...**_ Ichigo te ves tan feliz dormido... Eres feliz ahora, cuando te conocí no sonreías, me agrada verte sonreír... Se que esto es atrevido... Se que no es correcto y nunca lo haría pero... Tal vez sea la última vez que este contigo... _**Me pare de la cama, camine hacia la ventana, mire la luna y oculte mi reiatsu... No quería que por esta noche me molestaran, cerré la ventana, corrí la cortina e hice algo que nunca he hecho... Me senté en la cama a su lado, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho, a lado de su corazón, subí mis piernas a la cama, puse mis manos aferradas a su pecho, acomode su mano en mis manos y poco a poco me quede dormida... a la mañana siguiente, el sol me despertó, hoy sería el día final, un mes había estado dormido, un mes había estado a su lado, viendo como las facciones de su rostro cambiaban, viendo como poco a poco su rostro, su cuerpo… su reiatsu se desvanecía… Un mes vigilando el sueño del hombre que amo, un mes estando a su lado, viendo como su vida cambiaría y esperando este día que no pensé que llegaría… Un mes en prepararme para decir adiós.. Un adiós que en horas diría.. Me paré de la cama, comencé a sentir el reiatsu de Inoue, Ishida y Chado… Mi tiempo con Ichigo a solas había acabado… **_

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro, pasen. _**Los chicos entraron… ya terminaría esto… Y yo… Como siempre… Correré… Diciendo adiós… **_

_Me había sumergido en un sueño, un sueño profundo, o al menos eso yo creía... Lo ultimo que mi cerebro recordaba era el que me había desmayado después de la pelea con Aizen.. Después de la platica con Urahara-san... Después de saber que me quedaría sin poderes y mucho después de ver a mis amigos a salvo...  
>Al principio no <em>_podía saber en dónde me encontraba, estaba sentado en algo blanco, me levante y no vi más que algo de niebla, pronto todo se volvió nítido, el lugar donde estaba era conocido, estaba en Karakura y precisamente en ese lugar donde hace ya seis años había sucedido lo que he lamentado toda mi vida...  
>El cielo en esta ocasión tenia una tonalidad anaranjada y dorada, supuse que era tarde, camine por esa calle que ahora estaba vacía, estaban los rayos del sol alumbrando al río y allí, justamente donde sucedió aquello.. Estaba ella, los rayos del sol la cubrían con su tono dorado, ella al verme sonrió, esto seguro es un sueño... Esa sonrisa tan cálida me incitaba a acercarme pero mis pasos, mi corazón estaba agitado y mis piernas se sentían pesadas... Estiro sus manos y sonrió aun más... Corrí hacia donde ella estaba, al llegar, me quede parado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.<em>  
>- Has crecido tanto.. Ichigo.<br>- Ma.. Mamá.. _Las lágrimas, que no quería derramar, salieron involuntariamente, abrace a mi madre, tal vez era un sueño o tal vez este muerto pero estaba en brazos de mi madre.. Ella me abrazaba y también lloraba_.  
>- Mi pequeño Ichigo, haz crecido tanto, te has puesto tan guapo, deja verte mejor. <em>Me separe de ella no sin dejar de tener nuestras manos entrelazadas..<em> Mira que guapo te has puesto, mi niño. _Soltó una de mis manos para poder con ella limpiar mis lágrimas..._ No llores Ichigo.  
>- Mamá... Yo..<br>- Shh.. No digas nada, ven, vamos a dar un paseo, quiero hablar contigo. _Tomados de la mano caminamos a la orilla del río. No quería decir nada, sólo deseaba estar con mi madre el tiempo que fuera necesario_. Tu padre ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo al cuidarlos y educarlos.  
>- Si.<br>- Y sigue teniendo ese carácter tan alegre y jovial.  
>- El viejo esta loco mamá.<br>- Jajajaja. _Tenia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su risa que en automático yo también reí._ El carácter de Isshin no ha cambiado a pesar de la edad que tiene.  
>- Así es, el no madura.<br>- Eso lo hace ser especial, una de las tantas razones por las que me enamore de él... Ichigo... Ya han pasado muchos años desde que no estoy con ustedes... _Volteo a verme, yo no pude ocultar la tristeza que sentía al saber la razón por la que ella no está con vida_. Siempre has pensado que fue tu culpa... Eso me puso triste..  
>- Yo... <em>Nos paramos, solté su mano y la mire directo a los ojos.<em> Yo... Si no hubiera ido tras esa niña, si tan sólo me hubiera quedado a tu lado.. Nada de eso hubiera pasado, tu estarías viva y seriamos muy felices, si tan sólo... _Mi voz estaba rota, sollozaba y lloraba.  
><em>- Shhh... _Con su mano cubrió mi boca y con la otra secaba mis lágrimas._ No digas tonterías Ichigo, yo volvería a morir si con eso garantizo tenerte con vida. Estos años fueron difíciles para los cuatro, tanto tu padre como tu se han culpado mi muerte, tus hermanas han sufrido mi perdida pero.. Mi preciado y querido hijo.. Mi rayo de luz es el que más ha sufrido, fue el que no se ha perdonado.. Mi niño perdió la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir y todos esos años, en los que crecías sin una sonrisa, con la culpa acorralando a tu corazón, todo ese sufrimiento, esa soledad y tristeza.. Hacían romper a mi corazón... Ichigo, te amo, eres mi hijo, y nunca quise que te culparas... Había perdido la esperanza de verte sonreír.. Pero... Pero fue gracias a ella que cambiaste, ella te devolvió la sonrisa que estaba marchita, ella puso entusiasmo, alegría y amor en tu corazón.. Ella es una gran chica.. Estoy muy agradecida con ella, mira el hombre que eres, el hombre en el que te has convertido, todo lo que has vivido ha sido gracias a ella, esa chica tan especial ha hecho de ti quien ahora eres, estoy muy feliz de que la hayas conocido. _Mi madre me veía emocionada. Sabia perfectamente a quien se refería pero temía decirlo... _  
>- Si.. <em>Sonreí al recordar su rostro.. Creo que si estoy muerto, me gustaría despedirme de ella...<em>  
>- Mi niño..<br>- Si mamá.  
>- Tenía miedo de que nunca fueras a sonreír y de que tu vida fuera triste pero soy feliz. Ya es tiempo de que me vaya... Pero antes de eso.. Ichigo.<br>- Si mamá.  
>- Si perdieras todo lo que tienes.. Si perdieras tu don de ver cosas que los demás no ven, si perdieras tus poderes, si perdieras a tu amiga... ¿Qué harías?<br>- Mamá... Entonces... ¿Esto no ha sido un sueño o si?  
>- Quien está muerta soy yo, tú debes seguir tu vida y sonreír pero las cosas van a cambiar... Ichigo... Te amo y por favor no llores. <em>Mi madre me abrazo por ultima vez y con una sonrisa beso mi frente y caminando se fue desvaneciendo...<br>A su pregunta, en este momento, no encuentro respuesta. No se que decir, mis poderes no lo son todo, pero me dolería perderla... Urahara-san dijo que perdería mis poderes y yo lo entiendo pero... Estoy confundido... ¿A dónde debo ir? El único lugar que tengo es mi casa... Debo ir._

_Camine lento pues no deseaba llegar a mi destino, aun tenia en mente el recuerdo de mi madre y la pregunta que me hizo.. No me percate del tiempo transcurrido hasta que una luz muy brillante y blanquecina me guiaba por el camino hacia casa.. Era de noche, llegue a casa y abrí la puerta, no había nadie, todo estaba apagado, fui a mi cuarto y al cerrar la puerta.. Al cerrarla me vi a mi mismo acostado en la cama iluminado po__r la luz de la luna, hace tiempo que paso aquello.. De la pared salió una mariposa negra, sabia quien saldría detrás de ella, pero mi yo del pasado estaba sorprendido al verla... Ahora que la veía, de nuevo, al revivir esa escena, puedo ver lo bello y mágico que fue nuestro encuentro... De la pared, salía una mujer de piel tan blanca que la luna resplandecía en ella, su cabello negro caía en sus hombros y un mechón travieso caía sobre su fino rostro, sus ojos, de un color que nunca había visto, me parecieron y aun me parecen lo más hermoso que he visto, la chica llevaba un traje negro y en su cadera, del lado izquierdo, colgaba una espada.. La chica salía de la pared con un rostro tan inexpresivo y frío.. Ella siempre ha sido así, esos ojos orgullosos y ese carácter tan fuerte la hacen única pero ese corazón tan cálido que tiene, me hicieron cambiar desde que la conocí. Ese día, hace ya algo de tiempo, mi destino cambio al conocerla.. Después de que ella salía por la pared, ese recuerdo de cuando la vi por primera vez se borraba para dar paso a otro.. Ese en el que nuestra travesía inicio..._  
>- No soy shinigami.. Soy Kuchiki Rukia..<br>- Así son las cosas.. Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo..  
><em>Ese dialogo nunca lo voy a olvidar, ese nombre lo recordare el resto de mi vida...<br>Después de esa presentación, una espada penetraba mi cuerpo cubriéndonos de una luz muy brillante y envolviéndome en las ropas que esa mujer traía, una espada enorme tenia en mis manos… Y así caía la espada, cambiaba mi destino y comenzaba la aventura... _

_Camine hacia donde estaba ella, pero el recuerdo cambio... Estaba lloviendo, era de noche y vi esa escena que nunca había visto.._  
>- No, Ichigo. <em>Recordé el día en el que sucedió, había sido un 17 de junio, en uno de los aniversarios de mi madre, estaba lloviendo cuando pelee con Grand Fisher, el se había escapado y yo deseaba matarlo.. Mi cuerpo ya no podía resistir al dolor ni a las heridas, trate de ir pero ella me detuvo... Me desmaye... Caía encima de ella y con cautela me sujeto hasta quedar arrodillada con mi cuerpo tendido en el húmedo pasto y con mi cabeza en sus piernas... La lluvia seguía cayendo, las gotas resbalaban por su rostro salpicando al mío... Su mirada era distinta, no había visto que me mirara de esa forma... Del bosque salió Kon... El hablaba con ella así que me acerque y lo único que pude escuchar fue...<em>  
>- Por haber sobrevivido, gracias.. Ichigo. <em>Sonreía, ella estaba preocupada por mi, ella definitivamente es única.. Me arrodille para ver su rostro, con las gotas resbalando por sus mejillas, creí que estaba llorando... Me pare y el recuerdo cambio... No.. Ese recuerdo no...<br>A veces hay recuerdos que hieren si los recordamos, este era uno de esos en los que es preferible olvidar... De nuevo, la lluvia es mi aliada cuando estoy triste, revivía esa escena que creí haberla borrado.. Fue en la noche, con la luna como testigo y la lluvia como consoladora, en la que ella se iba... Mi cuerpo estaba en el frío asfalto, la sangre que salía se deslavaba poco a poco con la lluvia... Ella se iba de mi lado, moriría por culpa mía, yo necesitaba protegerla, por eso había ido tras ella, sabía sus intenciones, con tan poco tiempo de conocerla sabía perfectamente que clase de persona era, sabía que haría lo que fuera por dejarme fuera de todo.. De nada servían las palabras que le decía ni el hecho de gritar su nombre para que me viera.. Su rostro... No eran las gotas las que resbalaban de sus mejillas, ella tenia esos hermosos y violáceos ojos cristalinos, de ellos las lagrimas querían salirse.. No deseaba irse y yo no deseaba que se fuera, ahora que revivo esta escena es conforme me puedo dar cuenta de que ese sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y dolor se volvían a presentar en mi vida... Ella era la causante de esos sentimientos, entonces comprendí algo... Ella debía estar con vida y nunca nunca nunca la dejaría.. Por que ella es lo más preciado que tengo. Esa tristeza era necesaria para detonar ese sentimiento que rechazaba, ese sentimiento que no debía darse.. Que tonto he sido.. Yo siempre la he querido... Camine a través de esa puerta por la que ella entraba, pero no me llevaba con ella, sino a otro recuerdo..._  
>- Creo que voy a quedarme en Soul Sociaty.<br>- Ah... Si eso es lo que quieres.. Si decides que esta bien para ti.. _Si.. Había dicho eso por que era lo mejor para ambos.. Yo no podía obligarla a regresar sabiendo que era feliz en ese lugar.. Yo era quien la necesitaba, ella debía seguir con su vida y yo con la mía. Gracias a ella, mi corazón dejo de llorar por un tiempo.. El dejarla fue una decisión que me dolió mucho aceptar... Recordé en mi mente cuando de nuevo la volví a ver, cuando regreso y no pude ocultar lo feliz que era por tenerla conmigo... Un recuerdo más apareció ante mi.. Era de noche.. Esa noche por mi culpa muere... Ha habido tantas veces en las que casi muere por culpa mía, tantas veces en las que no he podido protegerla, tantas veces en las que casi la pierdo para siempre... Una tras otra se pusieron ante mi.. Todas regidas por la noche.. Si ella muere.. Si ella muere mi vida acabaría... He entendido todo, ya se por que estoy recordando todo esto, ya se por que los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, ya se la razón de revivir esos dolorosos momentos y todos sobre lo mismo.. Ella... Esa mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, esa mujer que tranquiliza mi soledad y tristeza, que calma mi ira y enojo, que hace que sonría, que vuelva a la vida.. Que quiera... Rukia no era mi amiga, era necesario recordar todo esto para demostrar a mi mente que mi corazón ha estado gritando todo este tiempo el nombre de una persona, que se ha enamorado y que ama a una persona.. Creo.. No.. Más bien... Te amo Rukia... Todos los recuerdos se fueron dejando en blanco todo..  
><em>- Ichigo. _Gire para ver quien era..._  
>- Rukia... <em>Se acercaba lentamente, de un momento a otro, todo cambio, volvíamos a estar en Karakura, en el parque... Rukia se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, sonreía, se veía tan feliz...<em> _Al verla no pude evitar correr hacia ella y sonreír como un tonto_.- Rukia ha sido muy raro, me da gus... _Rukia caminaba pero no me veía..  
><em>- Ichigo. _Camino a través de mi... La seguí con la mirada y entonces me vi.. Era yo... Pero mi cabello había crecido y estaba más alto.. Rukia me veía.. Pero yo.. Mi otro yo caminaba lento, mi rostro tenia un semblante triste.. Rukia camino hasta quedar frente a mi otro yo...-_ Has cambiado tanto... _Unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rukia, mi otro yo se quedo parado viendo hacia el cielo... Rukia puso una mano en su corazón y la otra en el mío..._ - Aquí estoy Ichigo.. Siempre he estado, así que por favor sonríe, vive y por favor... Olvídame... _¿Qué quiere decir esto?  
>Esto no puede estar pasando, tal vez y si le hablo puede verme <em>- Oye Rukia aquí estoy que no me ves... voltea…_ Mi otro yo dejo de ver al cielo, bajo el rostro.. El también lloraba... Rukia se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, tomo su rostro con sus manos y le besó..._

- Ichigo.. Te amo… pero por favor no sigas... Yo..  
>- Rukia... No llores Rukia, aquí estoy, estoy aquí sólo tienes que voltear y me veras.. Rukia, oye Rukia.. ¡Voltea! <em>Rukia dio la vuelta y desapareció... Qué había sucedido, que rayos sucedió...<br>_- Rukia... _Mi otro yo hablaba..._ Te extraño tanto... _La imagen se borraba y ahora estaba acostado sumergido en una obscuridad muy grande... Quiero despertar.. Nunca había caído en cuenta de mis sentimientos por Rukia hasta este momento, tenía que despertar... Ahora recordaba que había pasado, recordaba que me había desmayado, perdería mis poderes, ya sabía las consecuencias pero no quería aun caer aun en la realidad, no creí que me fuera a doler la verdad pero eso no importa si la tengo a mi lado, por que ella no va a desaparecer, se van mis poderes pero ella esta conmigo.. Es tiempo de verla, ya quiero estar con ella... Abrí los ojos y allí estaba su rostro, estaba_ preocupada y _a la vez feliz. Sentí sorpresa al ver que estaban todos allí.  
><em>- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Kurosaki-kun!  
>- ¿Esta es mi casa? <em>Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, después de ese sueño tan raro.. Obvio la pregunta era dirigida a Rukia..<br>_- Si.. Estuviste durmiendo durante un mes.. _**me sentía feliz de verlo tan sorprendido…**_  
>- ¿Un mes? Entonces mis poderes.. <em>no los perdí… <em>  
>- Ichigo… Escuchamos de Urahara.. Y parece que perdiste tus poderes de shinigami...<em><strong> Su rostro mostraba sorpresa… no me puedes engañar Ichigo, se como te sientes y que esto te duele demasiado… explicarte tal vez lo hará más fácil… comprenderlo se que eres fuerte-<strong>_ _Entonces si sucedió todo, si los estaba perdiendo, en ese caso... Esta bien.. Todo seguirá igual sólo a diferencia de que ya no veré espíritus sólo eso cambia. _  
>- Oh.. Entonces lo escucharon, si parece que eso pasó, supongo que tengo que renunciar a mi puesto de shinigami...<p>

- Tus poderes de shinigami… _Rukia se veía tranquila, comenzó a explicar todo el proceso.. un mes de dolor, un mes dormido, mi cabello corto por que mi reiatsu se desvanecía… todo se acaba… _Y en un lapso de tiempo… Tu poder espiritual restante desaparecerá por completamente…. _Tristeza… Sentirla no me devolverá lo que quiero, fingir… soy experto en ello… voltee a verlos… _

- Oh.. Lo supuse… _El rostro de todos mostraba sorpresa..._

- ¿No estás sorprendido? _**Tal vez se está haciendo demasiado el fuerte, Ichigo…. **_

- nah.. supuse que esto podría pasar… _Ya estaba listo… al menos eso creía.. _ ¿Puedo salir? _**Ichigo deseaba salir… No me engaña su rostro… Está triste… Ichigo… no lo hagas más difícil. Vas a seguir adelante… bajamos las escaleras.. Bajo primero Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chado y hasta el último yo… Era la última vez que haría esto, estar en su casa… Que él me pueda ver…. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta…**_ _Quería salí y respirar algo de aire, deseaba que no fuera verdad, me sentía tan triste.. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando me percate de algo, al salir de casa, mire al cielo, de un lado a otro pero no sentía nada, no sentía ningún reiatsu a mi alrededor.. En verdad estoy perdiendo mis poderes... Ya todo va a cambiar desde ahora todo va a ser diferente.. Incluso el reiatsu de Rukia... Esta desapareciendo... No... Rukia... _

- Esta es nuestra despedida Ichigo... _**Todo acabaría en un instante… Correría de nuevo… Lo dejaría como si no me hubiera conocido, jamás lo olvidaría pero es mejor seguir adelante.. él lo necesita…**_  
>- <em>No puede evitar el sentirme triste al verla parada frente a mi y...<em> Así parece..  
>- ¿Qué? No te pongas triste, el hecho de que tú no puedas verme no quiere decir que yo no pueda verte. <em><strong>Yo tampoco quiero irme… <strong>_

_Fue como si ese sueño se volvie__ra realidad... sus palabras serán ciertas, ella se iba y tal vez vendría a verme pero yo... Yo no la vería y yo deseo que no se marche, no Rukia, no te vayas, quedate... No eso no puedo decir._  
>- Eso no me hace feliz y además quien dijo que estoy triste...<em><strong> Sabía que diría eso.. Se que no es fácil para ambos, se que no podemos separarnos pero es lo mejor, si estamos juntos… No puede ser… <strong>__ Que mentira más grande estaba diciendo, no quería ni verla pues sabía que me rompería en pedazos, yo lloraría frente a ella, me vería como el débil que soy, y al final ella... Al final ella se desvanecería... Entonces recordé lo que mi madre pregunto... ¿Qué harías? Que haría... ¿Acaso hay una solución para los dos? ¿Acaso hay algo que se pueda hacer? No quiero que te vayas Rukia, no quiero que me dejes, yo te amo, te amo y ese sentimiento no lo puedo ocultar por más tiempo pero... Pero si te digo lo que siento.. Si lo digo.. Las cosas se pondrían aun más complicadas.. Sufrirías como en ese sueno, los dos sufriríamos.. Ambos deseando estar juntos pero ninguno siendo capaz de hacerlo... Qué hacer... Seguir con esta farsa, ocultar mi dolor, haciéndote saber que te amo.. Dejándote ir... _- Dile a todos que les deseo lo mejor..  
>- Esta bien... <em><strong>No quiero verte.. No de esa manera… Ichigo… No digas nada… Volteo y tu rostro se desmorona, mi alma y mi corazón se están rompiendo.. Ichigo quiero verte una vez más y quiero que me veas… Quiero decir que te amo y que todo saldrá bien, pero las palabras no salen… <strong>__No me mires Rukia, no mires mi rostro, no mires que te necesito más que otra cosa en este mundo, no veas que sin ti me caigo, no veas eso Rukia, por favor no alces la mirada... Pero lo estas haciendo, me estas mirando, tus ojos... también estas triste, también te duele esta separación, oh Rukia me haces tan feliz... Sientes algo por mi al igual que yo por ti... Rukia no me hagas decir nada... No... Por favor déjame ver tus ojos por última vez.. Deja que me pierda en ellos, deja que recuerde lo que he vivido contigo, deja que se guarde tu rostro en mis recuerdos, deja que te vea por ultima vez.. Deja que te ame... Rukia no quiero que te vayas, no quiero quedarme sin ti, no quiero perderte para siempre pero... Así debe ser... Así debe ser... Poco a poco te vas desvaneciendo, ya no puedo ver parte de ti.. Te estas yendo y no puedo hacer nada... Rukia no te vayas es lo que quiero decir pero mi boca sabe que debe decir algo más..._ Hasta pronto Rukia... _**Veo como tu mirada empieza a perderme… Se abre la puerta y camino hacia ella… Mi corazón me habla… Me dice no lo dejes, no te vayas… Quedate…. **__Te vas por esa puerta.. Aun puedo ver tu rostro, aun puedo verte... Te amo... _Gracias... _**Tonto siempre siendo como eres… Y yo… Esta vez no correré, esta vez no huiré… Volteo a verte y te doy mi mejor sonrisa, deseándote la mejor de las suertes, diciendo "tonto, no me voy, te vigilaré siempre…" Sonrío al verte y me das la mejor sonrisa que puedes darme… He entendido algo… Te amo.. Y esta vez no correré, no huiré.. Yo me quedo contigo.. Pues aunque tu no puedas verme... Aunque me desvanezca ante tus ojos... Yo estaré esperando... Yo estaré a tu lado aunque no puedas verme... Es una promesa… Te vigilaré siempre.. Nunca me iré de tu lado Ichigo… Haré lo que sea para estar contigo… Así que no te pongas triste, no te caigas, estaré contigo siempre… Es una promesa… La puerta se cierra, ya no puedo verte y tu ya no me verás, pero la promesa sigue, te veré todas las noches y velaré tus sueños, como lo hice cuando me veías, como lo haré todos los días.. Con este corazón latiendo, por el amor de mi vida…. **__Volteas a verme y sonríes... Me estas sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan tuya... Sabes que soy débil y por eso me sonríes... Para que no me caiga, para que continúe... Con esa sonrisa me estas diciendo que estas bien y que yo debo seguir, que fue realmente el destino quien nos junto pero que debemos continuar con nuestros caminos separados... Rukia... Te has ido para siempre... No puedo evitar mirar al cielo y desear que esto no este pasando.. No quiero entrar a mi casa y caer en la realidad... Esa realidad en la que tu no vas a regresar... Volteo y veo a mis amigos, les doy las gracias y me quedo solo... De nuevo vuelvo a recordar tu rostro... Rukia te has ido y esta vez es para siempre.. Y me pregunto... ¿Hasta cuando volveré a verte? De nuevo... __La lluvia cae... De Nuevo… Mi Luna se va…._

_**FIN**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y pues ha hacer TT! **__**En TWITTER!**_


End file.
